villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Moon (Never Die Alone)
Luna as the main antagonist of the 2004 action movie Never Die Alone. He was portrayed by Clifton Powell who played Pinky in Next Friday and Friday After Next. Biography Introduced as a criminal drug dealer, King David returns to his unidentified east coast town where he can find redemption, setting an old score with the lord of the drug. She keeps tape recordings on her life and always talks about a woman named Edna. When David comes back, he meets with Jasper, a barkeep that expresses a strong hate toward him. She contacts the Moon to inform her of her return and of her willingness to pay her debt, as well as temporarily passing by Paul, a troubled writer. Mike one of the moonshit hired by Moon is charged with stealing money from David. He was with his friend Paul and his sister to talk, Mike angry because he does not see him and starts to attack him and stabbed him but David succeeds in killing him and David ends up in the hospital. Paul informs King that he was dead, and they hired to steal objects, money and jewels. Moon woke up for not having stolen money from David and Mike dead, draws in a Blue and Ella garage that turned out to be a trap, Moon shoots and kills Blue and Ella, After David turns up but I'm coming too late and decides to take revenge on Moon. Meanwhile, Moon discovers that David is still alive and in charge of his henchmen to kill him. David goes with a girl named Janet and gets drugged, but Janet leaves it. In the present, Moon sends a duo of henchmen to kill Mike. Additionally, Moon learns of Paul's involvement in the situation from bystanders as his role of David's driver in the hospital, and requests for his murder as well. Paul, meanwhile, continues to listen to the tapes; After he abandons Janet, David moves on to Juanita, a college student who meets in an upscale bar. Their relationship goes well as David starts to make a lot of money, but then Juanita tries his drugs. She does not get addicted, but she turns out to be very selfish by refusing to move in with David, insisting that $250,000 is not enough on which to retire. Angry, David secretly switches her cocaine with heroin, getting her addicted. Paul realizes that the money David talked about might be in David's trunk. It is, but at the same time, Moon's henchmen are sprawling all over the city in search of him. Mike follows the moon's limo by taxi to a secluded back-alley, at which he follows him into a bathhouse and proceeds to kill him. Paul listens to the last tape; David leaves Juanita, but she soon comes back, addicted and begging for help. He agrees to help her out, providing her a drug fix in exchange for sex. The humiliation and disgrace shatters her dreams and causes her severe emotional distress, thus making her addictions even stronger. After a while, she demands that she pay for her entrance to rehabilitation or else she'll call the police. Enraged, David decides to do the same thing he did to Edna: mix her heroin with car battery acid, resulting in a fatal seizure for her. Through a flashback, it is revealed that David is the biological father of Mike, who is also Edna's child, and that David brutally hit him before poisoning Edna (which explains his scar on his face). The tape ends with David speculating on how his return to the East Coast will bring his redemption with Moon and tie the loose end with Edna's child, who he is completely unaware of as Mike in their second encounter. Moon targets Paul trying to kill him but fortunately he is killed by Mike. Category:Movie Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Wrathful